Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), called pads and tablets, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11-compatible or Bluetooth-compatible capabilities.
Many portable electronic devices have telephonic functionality. In such cases the device will often have at least one character-input keyboard to permit the end user to enter a destination telephone number. Such keyboards often have one or more keys that each correspond to at least two differing characters (such as alphabetic characters, numerical characters, and non-alphanumeric characters). Such devices also often have a display that presents entered telephone number characters.